


Found Family (is embarrassing af)

by EnbyStiles



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Conversations, Embarrassment, F/M, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), canon compliant awkwardness, fluffy feels, puberty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles
Summary: Tony lives and becomes the embarrassing surrogate dad Peter never (knew he) wanted
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Found Family (is embarrassing af)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slothbeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothbeans/gifts).



> Slothbeans requested a fic where Tony is just being a embarrassing dad giving Peter a sex/puberty talk when he finds out he's dating/interested in dating. So here you go <3

Coming back from the dead is weird. Peter doesn’t remember being dead. He remembers going all dusty though. He remembers suddenly being alone on the ground of that planet with Doctor Strange telling him they had to leave to help Mr. Stark. And then in the span of what feels like only a few hours, the whole world was different around him. In more ways than Peter can even possibly begin to imagine. And it’s really freaky to be totally honest. 

Fortunately, not everything has changed.

It turns out May had been dusted too. And because of that, they were both now homeless. Because the family that was now living in their apartment sure as hell wasn’t about to move out and let them take it back. The world is already chaotic enough as it is without the thought of making people give back homes that had been theirs for over 5 years now.

Tony had asked Pepper to take Peter to find May after the battle was over. He was hurt too badly to do it himself and someone needed to look after the kid. Pepper and Tony had known that May was one of the people lost to the first snap. So she was the one to speak up after reunited the two and offered to let them come stay with her and Tony and Morgan until things calm down.

That’s how he found himself in his current situation.

He’s texting MJ. Tony had Happy go out and get him, Michelle, and Ned new phones the day after they got back. Because it turns out they were dusted too, along with most of his school apparently. So none of them had working phones when they were brought back, or pretty much anything that their remaining family didn’t save after they were dusted. Peter had been upset and wanted to get ahold of them to find out if they were alright as soon as possible, so they all were given phones after spending the day together.

They’re in the living room of the Stark-Potts house. Morgan is running back and forth wearing a replica of her mother’s Rescue helmet. It’s their third night here and Morgan has proclaimed him to be her big brother and said he and May aren’t allowed to leave ever.

Peter kind of loves it. He always wondered what it would be like to have a little brother or sister.

One thing he did not wonder about was what it would be like to have a dad again.

Tony rolls into the living room in a chair that’s basically made out of what looks like one of his Ironman suits. Hover tech instead of wheels moving it along through the house.

“Hey, kid. What’s up?” he asks, spotting Peter on the couch. 

“Nothing,” Peter says on reflex. Because there really is nothing up. Texting MJ is nothing.

“He’s texting his girlfriend!” Morgan chimes in, running yet another lap around the couch before zooming out of the room to god knows where.

That gets a chuckle out of Tony, who then coughs.

“She’s not my girlfriend, Morgan,” Peter calls after her in a much higher pitch than he intended. He clears his throat before he looks from where the 5-year-old ran off to Tony. “She’s not my girlfriend,” he reiterates.

“Yes, she is!” Morgan yells back from the other room, making Tony laugh, and Peter sinks down into the couch like he’s trying to disappear. 

“She’s really not my girlfriend. We’re just friends.” His tone is doing nothing to help him here. He feels like he’s not telling the entire truth somehow. Which is ridiculous. He has a crush on her. But they aren’t dating...

“Sure, kid,” Tony says in a slightly skeptical tone of voice. “Let me know when you two make it official,” he adds before turning the chair and heading in the direction of his office. Pepper isn’t home at the moment so he’s taking the opportunity to do some of the things she told him not to while he’s supposed to be on bed rest.

Peter sputters a bit, face heating up from embarrassment, before sinking further down on the couch and turning his attention back to his phone. MJ wants to get together in a few days so they can explore the city and see what’s changed. He’s totally down for that. Getting out of the house sounds really good right now.

~~~~

Three months later they’re still living with Tony and Pepper, though now at a house they have that’s closer to the city so going back and forth to work and school is easier for everyone. May is back to working at the salvation army, Pepper is still running Stark Industries, and Tony likes to drive Morgan to kindergarten every day.

As it turns out, bringing half of the planet’s population back into functional society isn’t an easy process. And it’s just been easier, in the long run, to stay with Tony and his family while the world sorts itself out. Things are starting to get back to normal slowly, and unfortunately for Peter that meant returning to school and repeating the year he’d already more than half-finished.

It sucks, but he’s making the best of it.

He’s in the city right now. School just got out a few minutes ago and he’s with MJ. They’re just studying at the library. Nothing special. But Tony has texted him three times already asking if he should tell May that he’ll be out late on his date and asking if they need Happy to drive them anywhere. Oh, and there was something about respect and consent that Peter was too embarrassed to read fully before flipping his phone over and avoiding eye contact with MJ.

And MJ knows something is up. She keeps giving Peter that ‘I know something’ look that makes him feel really awkward and squirmy. And he already feels awkward enough to begin with around her so the look combined with Tony’s texts really aren’t doing him any favors..

They make it all of twenty minutes into studying when Peter’s phone goes off for the ninth time in less than ten minutes with another text from Tony he finally cracks and quickly snatches up his phone to text Tony back begging him to  _ please drop it _ and saying he’ll be ready to come home from the  _ LIBRARY _ in an hour.

When he looks up from his phone MJ has a single eyebrow raised and that little amused smirk that makes Peter laugh nervously before explaining himself. “Mr. Stark was just asking when I wanted a ride home...”

“Ooooh. Okay,” MJ says with an exaggerated nod of understanding before shaking her head and going back to writing in her notebook. 

Peter just puts his head down and kind of wishes he could disappear into his hoodie. Just a little. Okay, a lot. 

~~~~~

By the time the school year is half over Peter and May are living in their own apartment in the city again. He still goes over to Mr. Stark’s house a few times a week, though. He promised Morgan he would come by to play with her regularly. And he’s been helping Tony work on new tech. He’s retired from being Ironman, but not from inventing things to help his friends.

“So, you ask MJ out yet?” Tony asks out of the blue one night while they’re together working on a new suit for Peter.

Panicked, Peter nearly drops the parts he was carrying over to the work station Tony is currently sitting at in the middle of the room with the partially constructed suit laid out in the middle. “What? No? Why would I-”

“Relax, kid. It was just a question. I heard you and Ned talking about it when you were showing him around the lab last week,” Tony informs him calmly while looking up from his work.

“I- uh, I mean…” Peter flounders, trying to think of what to say at first. “I mean… I haven’t asked her yet, no. I’m going to wait until the big school trip that’s coming up next month.” he says a bit awkwardly as he drops the parts he was carrying onto the work table between them.

“That’s a long time to hold out on asking,” Tony notes as he looks back down at his work. “She must be something special if you’re willing to wait to ask her out.”

“Yeah, she is… Now can we please talk about something else?” he begs, his face heating from embarrassment.

“Sure, kid,” Tony agrees while chuckling to himself. 

He’ll let it drop for now.

And thankfully for Peter, Morgan shows up at the door asking him to come help her built a fortress in the living room using the couch cushions. He takes off without hesitation, grateful for the chance to get away from Tony while he’s being all fatherly. It’s kind of nice that he cares, but super freaking embarrassing on so many levels at the same time.

~~~~~

Tony offers to pick Peter up from the airport when his class gets back from their trip. He promised May and Pepper that he wouldn’t do anything too embarrassing. But when he sees Peter holding MJ’s hand as they walk out of the terminal he can’t help himself. He has a kid now. And sort of has Peter, too. He goes into dad mode without even thinking about it anymore.

After Peter and MJ say goodbye Tony waves him down with a smile. 

Peter looks a little surprised to see him, but still comes over and hugs him without hesitation. “Tony? What are you doing here? I thought May was coming to get me?” Peter asks as he steps back.

“She was. I had some free time so I offered to come pick you up instead,” he explains with a shrug before wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders and starting to lead him out of the airport.

He manages to hold back until they’re halfway to the car before he says. “So, I see things went well with MJ while you were gone,”

Peter actually trips in his surprise, just catching himself and managing not to land on his face. “Uh, yeah. It did,” he says, clearly embarrassed by Tony bringing up him and MJ.

“Just remember to respect her boundaries, and your own for that matter, neither of you should do anything you’re not ready for,” Tony says as he points to Peter, who now stands on the passenger’s side of Tony’s car, while Tony stands at the driver’s side door.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter squawks in embarrassment as he looks around to make sure none of his classmates are nearby.

“I’m just trying to give you the advice my dad never gave me,” Tony justifies as he unlocked the car and moves to climb in. When Peter joins him a moment later he continues. “You’re seventeen now, you have urges. that’s all totally normal. Just make sure you and MJ are on the same page about everything when it comes to that department. And remember that no means no. And that you’re allowed to say no too if you’re uncomfortable with anything.”

Letting out a sound somewhere between a groan and a whine, Peter hunches forward in his seat, elbows resting on his legs as he buries his face in his hands. “Please stop talking about this,” Peter begs him, voice muffled.

“Hey, I’m being serious here, kid.”

“May’s already talked to me about all of this before. Several times. Including the day before I left for this trip because I told her I was going to ask MJ to be my girlfriend,” Peter argues meekly, face still in his hands. 

“She did? Huh. Okay, well, good,” Tony says with a small nod. “So, how was your trip?”

“It was good.” Is the only response Peter can bring himself to give, still far too embarrassed and awkward feeling to say much else. 

**Author's Note:**

> ]You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram) for more fandom related fun!
> 
> Or you can also follow me on [ Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/enbystiles) for weekly writing and gaming streams.


End file.
